Did you ever wonder
by TequilaRocks7
Summary: This is story about the Baudelaires and the two Quagmire triplets. Quigley is not in it. It's going to end sadly so if you want to read a story about them all living happy ever after this is not it. Please review,I will try my best to correct any mistakes


Did you ever wonder...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from this book.

Did you ever wonder what life would have been like for the Baudelaire orphans Violet,Klaus and Sunny and the Quagmire triplets Duncan and Isadora if Count Olaf had been captured after their stay at Prufrock Preparatory School? What would their lives have been like? Well this is my interpretation.

Chapter 1

Violet Baudelaire looked over at her younger sister Sunny who was lounging in the front seat of Violet's car. She couldn't believe how much Sunny had changed recently. For one she had dyed her hair pitch black and wore it down over her eyes. She always wore black clothing and had given up biting. Maybe she was worrying about Count Olaf who had escaped from prison on Sunny's thirteenth birthday several months ago. That was when the changes had started. She slowed to turn into the drive of Sunny's school. As soon as she stopped the car Sunny got out and began to move quickly away as if ashamed to be seen with her older sister. Shaking her head slightly Violet put the car into gear and drove towards the exit. She shouldn't spend too much time worrying about Sunny, after all it was probably just a phase. No, she had more important things to think about at the moment, like her ultrasound that afternoon when she and Duncan would finally get to see their baby. She didn't think that in all her 26 years she had ever been so excited. Smiling to herself she drove on.

Klaus was confused. Why had Isadora sent him a note asking him to meet her later that afternoon? Besides she knew he had pick up Sunny this afternoon because of Violet's ultrasound. But then again Isadora was often forgetful. He quickly did the calculations in his head. It would be tight but he could make it. He would just have to leave Sunny with Mrs. White their neighbor. Sighing he started walking towards the bus stop, he couldn't be late for work again.

Duncan waited patiently well Mr. Jones tracked down Klaus. He really needed to talk to him if his plan was going to work. Although he was quite sure Klaus would be pleased. He heard a click as the phone was picked up and a hesitant voice said:

"Hello?"

"Hi Klaus, it's Duncan"

"Duncan! What's wrong? Did something happen to Sunny or Violet?"

"Klaus calm down. Nothing happened, I just need to talk to you."

"Oh,well ok. Ask away."

"Klaus I wanted to talk to you first and ask your permission. I want to ask Violet to marry me."

"That's great! You have my blessing."

"Thanks Klaus"

"Duncan could you do me a favor?"

"Sure"

"Could you pick up Sunny this afternoon?"

"Sure she can help me pick out a ring before the ultrasound. Then I'll drop her off with Mrs. White. Violet and I have reservations tonight at Cafe' Dupont."

"Thanks Duncan, I'll take care of her tonight."

"Bye"

"See you and the soon to be Mrs. Quagmire tonight"

"My fingers are crossed."

Duncan heard the faint click of the receiver as the connection was cut. He couldn't wait until the ultrasound and then when that was over he would take Violet to the very romantic Cafe' Dupont where he would go down on one knee and profess his love. If all went well Violet would soon be his wife.

"Hey look it's the orphan brat."

Sunny heard the offensive comment and tried to ignore it. It wasn't her fault she was an orphan. But still she did feel a little left out. At least now she looked reasonably cool with her black hair and black clothing. She had been approached by a couple of cool kids today. But wanting to sound cool she had told them she had better things to do than hang out with a bunch of immature barbies. Now they seemed to regard her with more respect. Looking up she saw a guy dressed all in black was approaching. Putting on her darkest scowl she prepared to greet him.

Isadora was freaking out. How was she going to tell Klaus. Rubbing her temple she moved towards the bathroom. She was developing a migraine. She knew she should probably take a nap but instead decided to sit and figure out a way to Klaus as gently as she could. This was going to be hard.


End file.
